


Eccedentesiast

by IronWoman359



Series: Sanders Sides Canonverse Ficlets [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronWoman359/pseuds/IronWoman359
Summary: Logan and Virgil argue, and Patton overhears.





	Eccedentesiast

Patton didn’t mean to eavesdrop, he really didn’t. But Logan’s door happened to be slightly ajar as he passed by, and he happened to hear what sounded like Logan and Virgil arguing, which was such an unusual occurrence that it caused Patton to slow, and as he did so he happened to hear his own name…so could you blame him really, if he stopped a moment to listen? 

“-to Patton, Logan. Don’t think I haven’t noticed.” Virgil’s voice was tense, and it wasn’t difficult for Patton to picture the frustrated look on his friend’s face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Virgil,” Logan replied coolly. 

“Yes you do, Logan. You’ve been ignoring him, and not just during videos. It’s all the time; I never see you two together anymore. You used to be nearly inseparable.” 

“I…well, I have been very busy lately. Thomas’s workload has increased, as you know, and-”

“Thomas has been busy before, L,” Virgil sighed. “This is different and you know it.” 

“I’m not sure what you’re implying Virgil, but-” 

“I’m  _implying_  that you think you need to repress your emotions in order to…I don’t even know, man, be listened to or something? You  _do_  realize that you can’t ‘just hide your feelings away and pretend everything’s okay, right?”

“I’m not  _hiding_  anything, Virgil. Unlike  _Patton,_  I am not an eccedentesiast.” 

“Not a…a  _what_?” Virgil asked. 

“Someone who hides their feelings or pain with a smile,” Patton supplied, pushing the door to Logan’s room open and stepping inside. Both Logan and Virgil jumped in surprise, and Logan looked suddenly very sheepish. 

“How…do you know what that means?” Virgil asked slowly, after an awkward moment of silence. 

“I know big words,” Patton said simply, and he saw Logan’s shoulders sag a little. “Logan, listen,” he added in the firmest dad voice he could muster. “You can ignore me, if you want to. That’s…that’s your choice.” 

“Patton, I-” 

“But you can’t pretend that you don’t have feelings, kiddo,” Patton continued. “Because you  _do,_  and repressing them isn’t healthy. Trust me, I know. If you don’t know what to do with your emotions…well, you have a family that loves you, Logan. You can come to any of us for help. And I promise, none of us will think less of you for it.” 

Logan was silent for a moment, and Patton could tell that he was struggling to process everything. 

“You don’t have to do this alone, Logan,” Patton whispered. “Not if you don’t want to.” 

More silence, and for a moment, Patton was worried he’d said the wrong thing. Then Logan spoke, his voice slightly choked. 

“I…appreciate that, Patton…thank you.” 

“Oh, Lo honey, come here.” 

Patton opened up his arms, and after a moment’s hesitation, Logan folded into them. The logical side was slightly stiff, and he didn’t seem to know quite what to do with his hands, and Patton realized how long it had been since he’d given Logan a proper hug. 

He tightened his grip. He wouldn’t be making that mistake again.


End file.
